


Coming Out: Teo

by Insomniacghostie



Series: Arcade Spirits: Coming Out [2]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character, trans MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniacghostie/pseuds/Insomniacghostie
Summary: After getting together on the beach, Nick gets some reassurance from Teo.
Relationships: Teo/MC
Series: Arcade Spirits: Coming Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Coming Out: Teo

**Author's Note:**

> Once again borrowing a fair amount from canon. If you haven't played Arcade Hearts, I don't know why you're here when you should be playing that. Thank you to Fiction Factory Games for making my favorite game to project onto.

The day had been far more magical than Nick could have ever imagined. The Funplex crew and Juniper had taken him back to Flotsam Beach, where his family had vacationed once upon a time. It had been so healing to make new memories with his friends-turned-family, erasing the bitterness of the old memories and bringing the joy back to the present. They’d built sandcastles, eaten carnie food, and had plenty of fun in the sun. 

Of course, a lot of the day had also involved Iris insisting to Nick that it was the perfect day to make a move on his crush. The atmosphere was perfect for it, and when the sun was starting to go down, Nick decided to take the chance and find Teo.

Teo. What a guy, Nick thought. Compassionate as hell, always striving so hard to make sure everyone was okay, having a good time and thriving. Nick couldn’t help but feel drawn to that sweet personality. It definitely helped that he was extraordinarily hot. But he was also flirty, with Nick and with nearly everyone he met, so he couldn’t help his nerves when Teo saw his approach and smiled wide.

After they both stumbled through asking each other out, shy and excited at once, Teo asked for a kiss.

God, what a kiss. Nick could feel it on his lips through the walk down the boardwalk, through the dance lesson. Their bodies so close together made Nick’s heart race, feeling Teo’s muscles move as they danced. Feeling the warmth of his body. It was addictive.

Then, they ended up on the beach, watching the waves under the bright moon. There was no one else around, that far from the boardwalk. Nick felt it was a blessing as he was treated to Teo’s striptease back into his small swimsuit. 

Then Teo winked and said, “let’s skinny dip!” and Nick felt like the world was torn out from under him.

“Oh! Uh--” he started, stumbling to find a good excuse. It’s illegal, they’re in public, make up a rash, but what it really came down to was that Nick didn’t want the possibility of Teo’s rejection if he knew--

“I’m just kidding, Nick. You don’t gotta look so scandalized,” Teo teased, but his face fell when he saw how nervous his date continued to be.

“I’m not-- I-- It’s just…” he started, hand coming to clutch at his chest. At the shirt that covered his body, baggy and shapeless for a reason. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Nick! Tell me what’s up, let me help you,” Teo said, taking a step closer and cautiously placing his hands on Nick’s shoulders. He sighed and looked up at Teo, eyes searching for something as he bit his lip.

“Teo, I really like you. Like, a lot of a lot. It’s honestly pretty ridiculous how long I’ve been crushing on you. So knowing that, no pressure, but I really need you to be cool right now, okay?” Nick said, voice touching the edge of being desperate. Teo frowned, and had no idea where Nick was going with that.

“I’ll try to be. As long as you aren’t like a major criminal or married in ten states, I’ll be chill,” Teo promised, and Nick let out a barking, nervous laugh. 

“If you say so,” he muttered, and stepped back. He slipped out of his hoodie, the first time Teo had ever seen it. Even out in the bright summer sun all day, Nick had stubbornly kept it on. It fell onto the sand around his feet. Then, his hands gripped his black t-shirt. He paused for a moment, breathing deeply to steel his resolve, and quickly pulled it over his head and dropped it by the hoodie.

He was wearing a compression tank binder in a nude color, and his chest quickly rose and fall with panicked breaths. But Nick stood firm with resolve, letting Teo see him and comprehend what he was being shown. Fully see the dip of his waist, the curve of his chest that no binder could truly flatten. Nick was self conscious and scared as hell, but kept his arms at his sides instead of hiding behind them. 

“I’m trans, Teo. Pre-surgery… don’t know if I’ll ever afford to have it. I need you to know that, before this goes any further. That from the shoulders down… I don’t…” he tried to explain and stopped, realizing his was floundering as he tried to explain in a way that wasn’t totally maddening. He only ever talked about it with Juniper, sometimes. Therapy would probably help him to sound less like he was completely disgusted with his body. He wasn’t really, but in terms of dating… he was never sure how a partner would take the reality of how he looked under the hoodie.

“Nick, you’re so damn handsome,” Teo breathed, once again wrapping his arms around Nick. He felt the guy might run at any moment, he was giving off such anxious waves. He looked up at Teo, not tilting his head very far. His eyes were shining and their proximity let Teo know he was biting the inside of his cheek. He decided to continue.

“You’re wonderful, Nick. You inspire me constantly. And the trust you have to tell me astounds me. I feel honored. And very, very lucky to have so much of your affection. I’ve also crushed on you for a long time… Probably made that pretty obvious, but I want to say it anyway,” he said, smiling brilliantly.

“You mean it?” Nick whispered, and Teo tilted his head up by grabbing his chin. Nick’s breath caught at the action, his eyes widened slightly. He really was super cute, Teo thought as he savored the sight.

“I’ve never lied before. How can I prove it to you, that you’re as handsome as ever, like ridiculously hot?” Teo asked, giving a teasing smile. Nick grinned, nuzzling his hand.

“Kiss me,” he asked, and barely got the words out before Teo crashed their lips together for the second time that night. And again and again. They finally pulled away, absolutely breathless and grinning like mad. Nick held him close, and shyly buried his face in Teo’s neck as he tightened his embrace.

“... Y’know, I could get this wet, if you really did want to swim,” Nick said, mumbling his words against Teo’s shoulder. He brightened and picked Nick up in a spinning embrace.

“Absolutely! I’ve seen you eyeing the ocean all day, let’s enjoy it. Together,” he said, and they ran laughing into the waves.


End file.
